Currently, technologies such as a Visa Wave or a Pay Pass performing payment settlement in a contactless way using a short-range RF communication channel such as IEEE 14443 between a credit card including a smartcard chip of a consumer and a contactless dongle of a seller are being used and a technology performing the contactless payment settlement using a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) of a mobile terminal such as a cellular phone or a smart phone as a smartcard is being distributed. In addition, a technology storing a credit card or the like issued by Over The Air (OTA) in the USIM using a radio communication function of the cellular phone or the smart phone is also used.
Meanwhile, a contactless payment settlement system using a mobile terminal is constituted of a short-range RF communication dongle of a seller, a series of payment settlement service units having a POS connected thereto, and a mobile terminal of a purchaser.
The mobile terminal of the purchaser includes a short-range RF communication module, an applet run in a USIM storing credit card information and performing a payment operation, and an application in the mobile terminal interacting with the applet in the USIM so as to issue and manage the credit card information.
An operation process of the contactless payment settlement using the mobile terminal is described below.
First, the application of the mobile terminal receives issued credit card information and transmits the credit card information to the applet in the USIM, and the applet in the USIM stores the issued credit card information. For instance, when the mobile terminal is close to the vicinity of the short-range RF communication dongle, the short-range RF communication dongle transmits a request message. A short-range RF communication module transmits the request message received from the short-range RF communication dongle to the applet in the USIM. The applet in the USIM receiving the request message transmits a response message including the credit card information to the short-range RF communication module. That is, the response message including the credit card information is transmitted to the short-range RF communication dongle in a reverse route of the receiving route of the request message. The short-range RF communication dongle transmits the received credit card information to the payment settlement service unit including the POS and the payment settlement service unit performs a payment settlement service.
Meanwhile, in a contactless payment settlement service of an existing mobile terminal, the application in the mobile terminal issues and manages a credit card. That is, the contactless payment settlement service is performed in the order of the short-range RF communication dongle, the short-range RF communication module of the mobile terminal, the applet in the USIM, the short-range RF communication module of the mobile terminal, and the short-range RF communication dongle.
As described above, in the related art, since the application in the mobile terminal is not included in the step of performing the contactless payment settlement service, the applet in the USIM and the application in the mobile terminal cannot exchange a message. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is impossible to provide a variety of supplementary services (e.g., interaction that reflects the opinion of a user by queries or the like) using the application in the mobile terminal to the user (purchaser).